


Last Wish

by Luna_Roe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: It had been a year since she defeated Alduin. It had been a year since she had been to her homeland. Now, on a mission to carry out her mother's last wish, she must face ghosts from her past, the hauntings of her dealings with Alduin, and the political ramifications of not picking a side in Skyrim's plights of Civil War. Will the Dragonborn be allowed to carry out her mother's last wish in peace? Or will she be doomed to fight once more?





	1. My Homeland

Skyrim, my beautiful homeland. She was there on the horizon as I left High Rock to my back. It had been a long time since I was home. The last time I had been home I was fighting Alduin in Sovngarde. If I was blessed enough, one day I would see that place again. I could see it so vividly in my mind’s eye, even though it had been nearly a year since that battle.

Shaking my head of the daydream I continued on my journey. In my hands, I held the reason for my visit home. I had ashes to scatter. My mother’s last request was to have her ashes interred at the tomb of my father.  It would be hard to revisit the old home… my home. I hadn’t been to the home since my father was killed by a Thalmor mage. I had been ten years old.

The wind took hold of me, sending my hair swirling around me. Before, during the dragon conflict I had worn it short and braided. Now, a year later, it was down to the mid of my back and loose. With my hair in the wind I began walking.

Positionally I was just north of Markarth. I could stop and rest at my house there. Yet, it would mean too many people would know I was back. If I continued further east, I would reach Windstad Manor. I would stop there and rest with no worry of being seen.

Tucking my mother’s ashes in to my pack I wrapped my scarf around my face to keep the cold wind off my skin. It would be a cold hike to the Manor. But it was a hike I sorely had missed.

~~

The manor was just the same as always. I approached and was met with a man drawing his weapon before he recognized me. His eyes widened in shock and instantly sheathed his weapon, “Thane, you’ve returned!”

“Valdimar, you haven’t changed a bit.” I replied as I clapped a hand on his shoulder. Passing him for the home we entered, and I was met with the warmth of the hearth. Taking a seat just by the fire and gingerly set my pack down beside me.

Valdimar sat down as well and sighed, “You have been gone a long time, Thane. What has brought you back?” He handed me a bottle of spiced wine, knowing I would enjoy the drink after my cold journey.

“Mother passed. She wants her ashes interred with father.” I stated before I took a swig of the spiced drink. It warmed me from the inside out. Just what I needed. Skyrim was a cold land, even where there wasn’t snow. But oh, what a land it was. The open sky, the rolling hills, and the towering mountains were a sight to behold.

“I’m sorry to hear that. But your father is interred….”

“I know.” I cut him off. I didn’t want to think about what lay ahead of me. I just wanted food and sleep. Valdimar seemed to understand and so, left me to my devices.

“Call if you need anything. I would be honored to accompany you on this journey.” He stood and waited for a reply.

I looked up at him, understanding he longed for adventure once more. Standing, I looked him dead on and broke his hope, “This is a journey I must make alone. Next time, my friend.”

He nodded his head and smiled weakly, “Yes, Thane.”

“Valka.”

He nodded his head. Ever the proper man he replied, “Thane Valka.” He was dedicated to the service he had been called to. But I wished more than anything he would listen to me when I released him of his duty. I had given the Manor to him, though it seemed he hadn’t changed a thing. He was free to come and go as he pleased, and yet, he continued in his service.

As he left the room I whispered, “You are too good, Valdimar.” It was the truth. No one in Skyrim deserved a loyal man like that. And yet, there he was, dedicating himself to my service.

Picking up my pack and setting it on the table next to the bed in the room I sighed, “Come one Mom, we better get some rest. Long journey ahead of us.”

~~


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had grown too soft. A year ago I wouldn't have hesitated.

I woke to Valdimar making noise by the hearth. He was messing with my pack, “What are you doing?”

He didn’t look to me, he just finished repacking my things and said, “You were low on food and potions. Don’t worry, your mother’s ashes are still in there. I just wanted to make sure you made it to your father’s resting place.”

After swinging my legs over the side of the bed and reaching for my boots I sighed, “You worry too much.”

He laughed at me, “I know you can take care of yourself. I just worry you may still be too reckless.” He paused after setting my pack on the bed, sniffed the air, and scowled, “Take a bath, you smell like a dog.”

I snorted and replied with, “Wonder why?” He laughed as I gave him a shove and stood up. But, he was right, I smelled like a dog that had been outside for a week. I set my boots aside and started for the side door of the house, “The tub still outside?”

He nodded and tended the fire of the hearth. He knew that I enjoyed the open skies of Skyrim. Any chance I got to be out side and relax I would take. It was most likely due to my soul. As Dragonborn I had many tendencies of a dragon. The desire for the sky was one, even though I was doomed to the ground. Maybe that’s what made me so reckless, like Valdimar said. I long for the sky but can never attain it.

~~

I had bathed, eaten a hot meal, drank some spiced wine, and was ready to set off on the next leg of my journey. Valdimar, wishing he could join me, stayed on the steps of the Manor to see me off. I took the horse that was in the stable and headed off with a wave. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight, perfect for a journey.

Once out of sight of the Manor I sighed, “Mom, what lies ahead of us? I haven’t been home in so long.” I had found myself speaking to my mother when feeling unsure. She couldn’t answer, but it did comfort me. But my question was solid. I hadn’t been home in so long and with the tensions of my homeland the way they were when I left… the mounting Civil War… I just wanted to complete my mission and be left in peace.

As I contemplated what lay ahead, I became aware that I was being followed. It was no band of friends. It was a band of enemies for sure. “I have no time for this.” I whispered to myself before yelling out, “Go away and no one will get hurt!”

From my left I heard, “Oh really? What gives you the right to make demands little lady?”

The band made themselves known and encircled me on the road. My horse started to prance in place, nervous at our enemies’ proximity. I hushed the creature and reassured it by patting its side. I took note of them, five Nords; what a welcome home. A sigh escaped my lips as I replied, “You don’t know me or what I am capable of. Leave and I promise no one will be harmed.”

The Nord to my right scoffed and drew his weapon, “You don’t give the orders here girl.”

Within me, a fire raged. I turned to look at the idiot and uttered a simple word, “Fus.” Satisfyingly I watched as he was flung from his horse and knocked unconscious on the ground. The remained four Nords were stunned and frozen in place.

The Nord to my left finally managed to speak, “You’re… you’re the Dragonborn!”

I turned my fiery gaze to him and nodded, “Yes, now collect your friend and leave.”

They all gulped and bolted. Not a single one of them collected their friend. I shook my head as I gently urged my horse onward. Honor among thieves was a wonderous thing to behold. Yet, within me a pang of guilt rose. I reached in the fold of my tunic and pulled out a small bag of septims and with a flick of my wrist it landed on the unconscious Nord. If he came to in time, he would be a richer thief than before.

The horse neighed at me, as if chastising me for my decision. I laughed heartily as I patted his side, “Yeah, I know. I’ve gotten too soft.”

~~

“She has done her duty, Ulfric. Leave her alone.” Came the cautionary words of Jarl Layla.

“She could sway the vote in either direction. During the return of dragons, during her fight with the World Eater she stayed neutral. She had no time to pick sides, rightly so. But she is a Nord and has a duty to help her homeland once more.” Jarl Ulfric stated.

Jarl Korir spoke next, “Yes, she is a Nord. But she has paid her debt to this land by defeating Alduin. If it weren’t for her, we would not be having this conversation, Ulfric. I agree with Jarl Layla, leave her be.”

Ulfric gave an annoyed glance at Korir and Layla. They had good points, but they would need the Dragonborn to win this fight without another battle. He was tired of loyal Nords of Skyrim dying for the right of free worship and governance.

The only voice yet to speak finally broke through, Jarl Skald offered up his two-septims, “I think she aught to make an appearance. My sources tell me she has returned to Skryim on a personal mission.”

Three sets of eyes turned to him in shock. Skald was spying on the Dragonborn? Layla spoke first, “What personal mission?”

Skald took a swig of his mead and said, “Her mother has passed. She’s coming home to inter the ashes, apparently.”

Ulfric grinned and sipped his mead as well. The information Skald had just given him would be helpful in gaining the Dragonborn to his side. He could play with the heartstrings that were open and exposed, begging to be tugged at. There was hope.

~~


End file.
